Fixing Futures
by Firstfanfics
Summary: Accompany Cat and Beck as they go on a mission full of tragedy, romance, humor, and comfort as they try to fix the terrible future that awaits them if they don't take certain actions... Cabbie (Cat and Robbie), Tandre (Tori and Andre), and very little Bat (Beck and Cat).
1. Prologue

**I hope you enjoy this...kind of confusing...prologue! Chapter 1 will explain itself out more, if you're reading this in the future when it's completed, WARNING! If you skip this prologue, I doubt you'll get it. So please, give a fuck, and read this :)**

**Love, Firstfanfics**

Everything started on that day, that one regular Friday. Well, it seemed regular at least. Cat was preparing for her date with Robbie at The Taco Shop Stop. When someone knocked at her door and, obviously, she went to answer. There was a man with medium, brown, hair. He was tall, much taller than Cat. This man reminded Cat of her friend, Beck. To Cat's surprise, it was Beck, or so she likes to call him, Future Beck. This Beck was...and wasn't her friend Beck...like his name says, he was from the future, coming back to fix and prevent all the problems that happen in the future.

Her brown-haired friend explained, that when they travel back and forth in time, it's like nothing happened. No one questions why you suddenly appeared before their eyes...it just...happens. If you travel back, it's like tomorrow hasn't happened yet. He gave an example, if you travel from Wednesday to Tuesday, Wednesday hasn't happened yet, you haven't left since Tuesday. If you travel forth, you must act like you've been there the whole time, even if they suspect something strange, you must deny.

For Cat, this was very confusing and caused her a headache. It was really hard to believe and suck it all in but, in the end Cat accepted to help Beck fix the future.

Now, let us accompany them as they go...Fixing Futures!


	2. First problem

**Thanks for those 2 reviews on the prologue! I'm glad they were both so positive and sweet! Also thanks so much for just taking a quick look at the prologue, you rock! I hope this first chapter isn't confusing...just to let you know, this story is going to be narrated by only one person! I won't be changing POV's so...hope that isn't a problem. After seeing this chapter please tell me if you like that idea, if not I'll change the way it's planned out. I won't advance until I get opinions on the format and such, so the advance is up to you. If no one leaves their opinion, I'll continue and the format will stay the same. Thanks! Now, I'll stop blabbing. Read on, young grasshopper!**

The red-headed girl looked at me in confusion, maybe this was to confusing, I should just give up on this stupid mission. Maybe it's destiny for all that shit to happen in the future.

"I...I guess I'll help..." Cat's voice was in a hushed tone, and she looked up at me with a smile. Just wonderful! Judging by what she's wearing, she must be waiting for Robbie to come pick her up. PErfect timing.

"Okay, great! Now, let's travel back to just a few hours ago." I instructed to her, we got up and held hands. I turned on the small, ball like device and put in the date and time. I through it at the wall, it bounced back and hit us both. Cat let out a small yelp and we were in the halls of Hollywood Arts. The perky red head frowned and asked, "why did that ball hit us?", holding her hand to her head. For me it was just a hit in the chest but, due to her shortness, she got hit in the head.

"That's the only way it works, now listen up." I snapped. Cat nodded and paid attention.

"When Robbie asks you on the date-" Cat yelped and stated, "It's not a date! Were just...going to eat tacos!"

"Okay, when Robbie asks you to go eat tacos, you _need _to say no."

"What? Why?"

"It'll explain itself later, I know it seems confusing but...you need to trust me, okay?" my voice got lower with each word, someone was coming. Shit! It was me! I shooed Cat away and hid behind a trash can, luckily he went towards Robbie. Cat made her way to Jade's locker and began talking with her. Perfect! Just as everything went.

I over heard my conversation...well Beck's conversation, with Robbie. I couldn't believe what I had said.

"So, you gonna do it Robbie?"

"Yeah, I'll try. But, what if she says no? My life will be ruined!"

"No, it won't man! Just gotta try harder the next time. I know Cat, even if she doesn't say yes, she will eventually."

The stupid voice of Rex interrupted the conversation, I always hated that stupid puppet. "It's cause she wants a man!"

"Shut up, Rex. Go on Robbie, remember, no matter what, your life isn't over!"

My past self patted him on the back as Robbie made his way towards Cat. I could see Robbie talk eith cat for a while, Jade off to look for Beck. After a bit, Robbie paused before telling Cat something, the perky, red-head looked to the ground and nodded. Robbie lifted her chin and smiled, whispered something in her ear and walked off. Cat made her way to her last period, and I walked around the school.

Everything is so nostalgic, seeing the halls and passing the classrooms. It's terrible how this wonderful school was used as a hiding spot in the war and was blowed to bits.

The last bell rang and I walked towards Cat's house, her quickly catching up. She had a sad smile on her face as she greeted me.

"Hey Future Beck. What's next?" She giggled.

"Um, we need to travel to next Friday."

"Why so far from today?"

"You'll see."

**Sorry for the short chapter! Another one up tomorrow!**


End file.
